Carmicheal, Charles Carmicheal
by kosi71819
Summary: Casey never got the order to abort the termination of chuck, from s 2 ep 1, better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing

A/N 1: Firstly this fic is rated M for a reason, there is going to have a lot of adult topics that some people may not be comfortable with and understandable so, but this is just a warning.

A/N II: This fic is based upon season 2 ep. 1. Casey didn't get the order to stand down and followed thru with the termination order, also Langston Graham didn't die in the intersect explosion.

**ABANDONED WAREHOUSE**

**SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA, USA**

**2100 HOURS**

Sarah woke up with a groan while simultaneously trying to shake off the effects of whatever sedated her, she immediately took in her surroundings and realized she was seated with her hands behind the chair handcuffed together tightly. It took awhile but her eyes finally adjusted to the flickering lights that dangled from the ceiling.

"Sarah." An obviously relieved voice sounded from next to her, still a little groggy she slowly craned her neck to her left where she could now make out the rest of her team in the same predicament, Cole, Shaw, Bryce, Casey and Carina, Their respective agencies best, donned the 'Dream Team', the thought would've been amusing in a twisted way if her life wasn't about to end soon and yet she couldn't bring herself to care much, this day has been coming for over a decade since she joined the agency, her only regret, her one biggest failure is the one that haunted her the most, and some part of her wants this to be a slow death so she could feel everything as a penance of sorts for all the pain she inflicted . She was brought out of her inner musings by a raspy latin voice.

"How nice of you to join us agent Walker" Her head swiftly drifted up to a face that was still partially hidden to her, she tried to hide the surprise that flashed across her face but she was sure he caught it and he then pointed out as much.

"Oh surprised,you really shouldn't be,did you really think you could defeat us my dear,we are everywhere" then apparently pausing for effect he brought his head down to her level smirking all the while, "now before I kill you and your... friends, I'm going to make you all an offer." He stood back up to his full height and straightened out his suit and looked over his prisoners, the amusement on his face was prominent to all the agents now held captive in front of him each of whom thought processes were practically in sync they were being toyed with none of them were leaving here alive, they'd probably be milked for information then killed.

"It's simple really join us or die." He was met by silence which really didn't surprise him, of course he expected as much. He smiled down indulgently at them all.

"Okay then." He nodded towards the back of the room where six armed guards came forward.

"Kill them." He commanded, but the order never came to fruition .

**ONBOARD BLACKHAWK**

**EN ROUTE TO:UNKNOWN**

**MEXICO/CALIFORNIA BORDER**

**20:42 HOURS**

The duo were making their way back from yet another successful mission, simple really for them at least break into a fulcrum ammo dump and blow it to shit, after three years as partners they were becoming the go to agents of the US government and also the tip of the spear in the war against fulcrum which has now been waging for over four years with neither side bowing out. They were an anomaly in the spy world often referred to as 'THE GHOSTS' because their identities have yet to be confirmed by either fulcrum or even the CIA and NSA but with a hundred percent success rate the US were just glad they were on their side.

"Sergeant,agent." The voice coming over their headsets roused the partners from their restless mood and immediately brought them to attention.

"Director" They answered in unison.

"I'm sorry about this but it appears our services are needed. You're the closest friendlies in the area, you're needed for extraction of six agents captured by fulcrum. Two hours ago a special task force was sent into L.A. to acquire one Felix Rojos and from SAT images it apppears they have been captured. Your main objective will be to acquire said mark while your secondary objective is also clear. The location has already been loaded into the pilots GPS and he already has his orders, you'll be going in hot gentlemen, signal when ready for extraction , any questions gentlemen."

"What about our R&R" Asks one of the two operatives whose clearly annoyed by the turn of events but it only brings a snort of amusement from the director.

"I figured that would be your only question" the amusement still very much apparent in his voice as he continues, "are you sure you don't want the number of hostiles, the believed location of the mark, you want to know about your vacation time, you never cease to amaze me Sergeant , I'll debrief you at the safe house, 'get some' gentlemen Grant out" and with that the helicopter was brought back into silence.

"Shit, just when we're in the clear huh Carter"The elder of the two doesn't even hide his amusement from his young partner.

"Shut it Carmicheal, let's just get that gatito and save those assholes,ruining goddamn Cabo" Chuck was sure he wasn't meant to hear the end of that sentence because it only made him laugh harder.

"Oh I'm funny huh,ever jumped out of the hell hole" the bemused expression on Chuck's face gave him his answer and the amusement suddenly shifted.

"Don't worry chuckster I'm sure you'll live" The sergeant patted his partners back.

"E.T.A. Two minutes" The pilot's voice brought the men back from their jesting to the matter at hand, and as they have done so many times before slipped into their customized all black MTV'S, before reloading the magazines of their M4 assault rifles and clips from their M9 pistols unnervingly in sync with each others movement before they both donned their balaclava masks and applied the suppresors to their weapons.

"How are you on ammo" inquired the sergeant.

"Ay o-kay"replied the special agent next to him, it was times like these that reminded the sergeant that this shouldn't have been Chuck's life he was just too nice for this shit but he would be remise if he didn't admit he was one of the best partners he's had either in the corps or for ISIS.

"E.T.A. Thirty seconds." The two men positioned themselves above the opening in the deck of the helicopter and awaited further orders.

"It's just like rappeling outer a building, trust me you'll be fine Bartowski, Semper Fi ." They bought their foreheads together briefly before pulling apart, Chuck smiled at the endearment, this was their way, they had gotten close over the years and Chuck considered Carter his best-friend even more so than the bearded one not that he would ever tell Morgan that.

"5,4,3,2,1, go,go,go", and without further prompting the two agents were rappeling out of the helo.

There best bet of coming out of this alive was stealth, the warehouse was in view but it was about a quarter klick away. Looking down the scope of his gun Carter spotted six guards each brandishing assault rifles so he told Chuck as much who answered with an 'affirmative'.

The pair silently made their way to the outskirts of the compound still covered by the darkness and assessed their point of entry.

"Let's take out the one's on the roof first you take the one on the left I'll take the one the right." Ordered chuck, the sergeant was always baffled by the way he could switch in and out of his 'agent mode' so seamlessly.

"Okay" and after a brief pause to lock his eyes on the target Carter confirmed, "do it now". The two shots were not heard and the only effect that could be seen were the two guards head shooting back with the impact of the shots before they fell to the ground with muted thuds but it was enough to alert the two guards immediately below them on the ground but before they could send an alert out they were meet with the same fate as their partners lifelessly dropping to the ground. The compound was far easier to breach than expected with no discernible booby traps, now all that was left were the two sentinels patrolling the front gate who were now in a heated discussion completely clueless to the mayhem unfolding around them. The two agents finally broke apart only to reconverge silently behind their own target, both Carter and Carmicheal saw their partners target eye bulge before they both brought their hands down in tandem to muffle their screams before they plunged their KA-BAR'S in their respective guards throat holding them while they writhe beneath them before finally going limp.

Chuck watched the blood spill out of their two newest victims and couldn't help but cringe slightly at the sight, no matter how many lives he took and the number kept climbing considerable each day he still couldn't get used to it.

Seeing his partner's discomfort Carter sheathes his knife and motions for them to continue forward, Chuck nods mutely and does the same with his knife before the pair continues on now shouldering their rifles. When they reached the entrance they were met by a metal door, Carter signaled for Chuck to stop which he did, he repositioned his rifle from his right shoulder to his left and reached out with his right hand to check the door knob, it was unlocked.

'This is the worst secret location ever' thought Carter as he signaled for Chuck to be on the ready and yanked the door open scanning the room from left to right, they found a guard behind a security desk with a set of monitors with security footage of the entire warehouse, Chuck and Carter turned to each other and actually began to chuckle allowing themselves a little levity despite the situation before they turned back to the man and squeezed a round off each into the man's chest, his body shook briefly when it came into contact with the bullets and if it wasn't for the thick crimson color oozing from his chest , it would've appeared like he was sleeping.

Checking over the surveillance monitors Chuck could now make out four of the six agents held captive , there was so many different ways he thought he would react to meeting them again but the emotion that stood out the most was anger, pure unadulterated anger towards his former team and former best friend, he stared blankly at the monitors but all the tension he was feeling was being released as his hand clenched around the handle and the forward hand grip of his rifle. Carter placed his hand on his shoulder before asking.

"You good" he asked . Chuck nodded mutely before he turned to his partner.

"Their on the far end of the warehouse." Carter just nodded not bothering to inquire further he knew they would speak later, so silently they made their way to their targets.

'Can't frigging believe I got to save them ' thought Chuck

"Don't forget those corners Carmicheal" Carter reiterated his training bringing Chuck out of his inner musings and back the more pressing matters as he obeyed orders scanning every corner of each room they passed. They finally came upon another metal door, almost sure their objectives were now behind this door they didn't bother to test if it was locked or not. Carter placed a breaching charge on the door and turned to Chuck.

"Ooh rah" he whispered before he flicked the switch and the charge went off, disorienting every one on the opposite side of the door by the inward blast, without so much as a second thought they rushed into the room and opened fire upon the six disoriented guards who were trying to get their bearings but before they could a barrage of bullets were sent their way and in a matter of seconds they were laying in a puddle of blood and brain matter. Rojos was struggling on the floor trying to to pull his pistol but was shot in the shoulder for his efforts by carter who cautiously stepped towards him and kicked the pistol away,without looking away from his target he ejected his magazine and reloaded his rifle before sending another shot into the shin of Rojos. His agonized screams filled the warehouse but elicited no sympathy from either the man standing above him with a rifle or the chained agents behind them.

Meanwhile Chuck stood before the handcuffed agents unmoving he just stared his gaze lingering on both Casey and Sarah before he turned to the new members of the group where he flashed.

-Sun flower

-CIA Special Agent Daniel Shaw

-Ring specialist, married to CIA agent Evelyn Shaw

-Expert in hand to hand combat

-Sun flower.

-Polar Bear

-MI6 Agent Cole Barker

-Expert marksman and rated in the top two percentile in infiltration and inducement of enemy personnel

-Polar Bear.

Chuck glanced back at Carter whose gaze was now on him and nodded with that Carter turned back to his prisoner and Chuck turned back to the imprisoned agents who were now getting rather impatient and Shaw was the first to break the silence.

"Well are you going to kill us or set us free" hissed Shaw. Chuck didn't move he just stared at him until he averted his gaze. Carter took that time to walk up beside his partner leaving a now tranqed Rojos in the corner.

"See why I hate agents" he commented before bringing his hands up to the communicator located on his throat and spoke into the line directly routed to Director Grant. "Packages secure sir"

"Job well done team, Hawk en route, E.T.A. Five minutes, Grant out."

**ONBOARD BLACKHAWK**

**EN ROUTE TO: BURBANK SHOPPING PLAZA/CASTLE, LA**

**FLYING OVER SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA, USA**

**2133 HOURS**

The helicopter ride was passing by in silence and this was something that Chuck appreciated as he peered into the starless night that personified his mood to a tee at this present time, because as much as he wanted to hate his former team her in particular, he just couldn't, there where so many questions left unanswered which all accumulated upon seeing her again and if it wasn't for his training he was sure he would've broken down already and that's something that he hadn't felt in three years, a real emotion and even this shook him a little.

Sarah studied the men across from her they were definitely agents but who they worked for was the question that currently plagued her and by the looks on her partners face as they scrutinized there saviors who didn't say more than two words at a time to them as they guided them to the helo.

"Okay enough of this, who the hell are you and where the hell are you taking us" spat Bryce. Neither Chuck or Carter bothered to look at each other, Carter knew how his partner felt about the man and that was more than enough for him so he remained silent as well.

Sarah didn't take her eyes off of the agents that didn't so much as spare Bryce a second glance as he spoke, and as much as she wanted to know who the mysterious men were but she didn't want to push the issue so she placed a hand on his thigh to try and appease him which it did, she noticed the two men eyes avert to her hand before they looked at each other before one nodded and returned his gaze outside but his partners eyes remained on him briefly before he too returned his eyes to the night sky, she didn't have time to think about what was going on before the pilot's voice sounded over the intercom.

"E.T.A. two minutes."

Chuck now more than ever knew he was just a job to her, how could such a simple gesture put it all in perspective for him but he was glad it did, brought out of his musings by the helicopter landing he immediately pulled the door open and ducking down to avoid the pull of the propellers he made his way to the door of the orange orange that was being held open by an operative.

"Sir." his only reply was a nod before he passed him and headed into castle.

Carter wasn't far behind with a still unconscious Rojos draped over his left shoulder but before he could make it to the door he was pulled back by Casey who had a murderous look on his face.

"Okay now you tell us who the hell you are."Casey grounded out, Sarah had the same look which just made him smirk under his balacalva.

"Put your hands on me again John and I'll kill you." was his blunt response and without so much as a backward glance he too made his way into castle.

**INSIDE CASTLE**

**2151 HOURS**

The 'Dream Team were seated at the conference table going over the mission and it's subsequent failure to both General Beckman and Langston Graham when the screen split yet again to show the Deputy Director of the DOD and the Leader of ISIS which immediately put a halt to the briefing.

"Diane, Langston how are you."

"Stephen" was the only response of the two frowning directors. not affected in the slightest by the cold response of his pairs Deputy Director Grant continued.

"The details are not important, Rojos is in custody and your agents are safe,"he paused before continuing "but what is important is there willl be some changes to this task force effective immediately." Neither the General or Graham seemed overly enthusiastic but it was Graham who replied.

"What changes Grant, and under whose orders." His response elicited a small smile from the newcomer.

"Honestly,the commander in chief of course, but why don't I start from the beginning. Four years ago the president became aware of the leaks within the secret services and ordered a new branch to be created, and while it officially falls under the DOD, It's purpose remained hidden even from the other chief of staffs including the both of you, myself and the president were the only ones privy to it's existence , so ISIS was born and is what the US secret service was suppose to be a secret, and while you think the intersct falled into the wrong hands which you didn't think it pertinent to inform us by the way, we actual have the only working intersect, and that's why the project was shut down after your little... incident." Sarah, Bryce and Casey were now all listening intently but for three very different reasons. Both the general and the CIA's director didn't dare interrupt him now so he continued.

" We picked up chatter along what I'm sure was supposed to be a secure fucrum line and learned of your team's misfortune and sent our best to complete your mission, speaking of wh...", he stopped when his eyes caught movement coming from the back of the conference room, everyone's eyes followed to the two agents who just appeared.

"AHH! speak of the devils."

* * *

><p>That was in no way a cliff hanger, yes Chuck is one of the agents that much should be certain.<p>

This is my first Chuck fic and the first time i tried 3rd POV, should I go to 1st person, suggestions more than welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own nothing

A/N: CAN'T SAY MUCH BUT SORRY FOR THE DELAY AND HOPE YA ENJOY

**INSIDE CASTLE**

Carter followed Chuck wordlessly down the steps of castle but separated to drop a still unconscious Rojos into one of the detention cells and rejoined his partner in the locker room,they both wordlessly shed their balaclava's and MTV'S but remained in their black thermal vests and tactical trousers with their side arms holstered. Chuck unceremoniously dropped to one of the benches with a loaded sigh,closing his eyes he let his head loll against the locker behind him. Carter took a seat opposite his partner and regarded his posture, he didn't feel the need to patronize his partner with a dumb ass question like 'how you doing' so he kept true to himself with.

"Fucked up ain't it." Chuck considered his partners words and laughed dryly before returning to an upright position and looking at his partner,Chuck knew he wouldn't be the only one seeing old acquaintances soon,finding nothing better to add to the conversation he just replied with 'yeah' and just like that they fell into a brief silence which gave Carter the opportunity to reach into one of the many pockets on his pants leg to produce a cigarette,it was lit before any objections could be made.

"You know that'll kill ya." Carter grinned at the regular comment.

"Can't wait."Was the customary reply,and the easy banter between the two quickly extinguished the little tension that built between them allowing them both to really get to the matter at hand..

"It's not even meeting h..them again,I'm over that,"Chuck began to ramble,Carter's only thought was 'sure you are',he couldn't stop the grin if he wanted to,the nervous man in front of him was one he hadn't seen in awhile, "Fuck it I don't know I'm just angry,"

"I would think you were a pussy if you weren't,the government fucked ya life up man you got a right to be angry." Stopping to take a pull of his cigarette Carter smiles wistfully as he exhales before looking back up at his partner,he knew there was an ulterior motive for saving the six downed agents,Grant had something up his sleeve if he was going to let the CIA and NSA in,shit either that or they were losing against FULCRUM and that was something the young man didn't want to even consider.

"You know were probably going to be working with them right."Chuck knew the question was rhetorical,he himself came to this conclusion but it still didn't mean he had to like it so he just nodded mutely and got up from his spot on the bench and reached over his partner's seated body and into his locker to retrieve a bottle of Johnny Walker black and two glasses and poured.

"Ever wondered how they get our gear here so quickly." The question came from left field but it didn't catch the younger man off guard,this was just part of the enigma that made Chuck,Chuck.

"Never thought much about it,just figured we got a good thing going why jinx it." Both men took a generous swig of their scotch,they knew they would soon have to face their pasts,at least the scotch helped.

**ONBOARD BLACKHAWK**

**EN ROUTE TO:ECHO PARK**

**FLYING OVER BURBANK**

**DURING TERMINATION ORDER/2008**

**1711 HOURS**

Sergeant Shawn Carter sat inside the hull of the Black Hawk looking out over the California evening,he still wasn't at one hundred percent,he came straight from the medical complex in Seattle but this mission came straight from the Director and evidently el presidente,apparently it was of the utmost importance to retrieve the mark with a pulse,he still didn't see why he was needed,he was getting closer to a certain nurse and before he could 'get some',boom mission. He was brought from his musings by the voice of his own personal cock block Director Grant.

"Sergeant I hoped you've been briefed."

"Sir." Stephen knew that was as close to a yes as he was getting from the Marine.

"You know the situation if force is required non lethal will be preferential,any questions Sergeant." Carter knew more than a little about Project Omaha,and apparently this guy is it,obviously he wasn't an agent so that was something he could use to his advantage.

"Is this line secure sir."

"Yes,why"

"What's the extraction point."

"The bird's going to be circling,radio in when extraction is required,a favorable outcome to this mission is paramount to national security so it's importance goes without saying Sergeant,understood."

"Sir" And with the young man's response the other line went dead. It wasn't more than half a minute before the pilot's voice broke the silence of the cockpit in the helo.

"Sir we'll be at the drop point shortly." Without acknowledging the pilot's words,Carter secures his harness and attaches one end of a rope to the deck of the black hawk while the other end clipped into his harness. The helicopter began making it's gradual descent into lower LA. Jumping out of a helo from low altitudes was actually one of the better parts of training but what had him edgy was the protection detail around his mark even on his best of days he could see himself coming up wanting against the CIA skirt and the General's 'old dog' but seeing as he's still healing this op wasn't going to be a simple grab and go.

"Sir get ready" Again without acknowledging the other occupant of the helicopter he crouches at the door and waits for the go ahead. His muscles were tense in it's current position waiting almost reverently to be released,the anticipation mixed with the thrill of being back in the field left him a little uneasy but the steady breaths were slowing the erratic beating of his heart.

"'You're a green light,go,go,go go" And with that he was out the door,arms and legs wrapped around the rope as he made his descent into the sand opposite the complex which housed the mark. Hitting the sand he reflexively bends his knees to lessen the pressure on his joints,on straightening from his crouched position the clip holding the rope was released and his M9 pistol was already pulled from his thigh holster aimed downward ninety degrees from his body and advanced as stealthily as one could in all black in Los Angeles in the evening time gun drawn having just jumped out of a chopper,no doubt his cover may have already been blown but it's nothing but a parting thought as he advanced towards his objective. It was not only prudent to be cautious in this line of work a fact that he wasn't always privy too,he also has the scars to prove his former callousness.

"Casey is in play it needs to be done now,"

"Do we have the feed."

"Yes all video has been rerouted,we now have video and audio,approach from the back patio, going silent." Taking a deep breath he started a dead sprint towards the back patio and easily cleared the back railing landing lightly on the balls of his feet and peered into the open back door at the back of a rather large man dressed not unlike himself in black tactical gear making his way towards what looked like the main room of the marks apartment. Holstering his gun Carter reached for two of the six tranq darts located in the left side of his tactical trousers and placed them between his pinky,ring and middle fingers splaying them. Ignoring the now loud protests of pain from both sides of his body once again reminding him if everything didn't go absolutely perfect for him he would most likely end up dead,making his way down the corridor on the balls of his feet just as he was thought,silent and deadly.

Just as he was in striking distance of his first hindrance his boot squeaked against the linoleum of the tiled floor alerting the experienced spy before him he wasn't alone.

FUCK

Carter quickly side steps to get out of the immediate sight of the major's pistol bringing his left hand containing the tranq darts up aiming for any one of the veins along the Ulnar artery on each hand while his right hand came down at the back of the pistol making a jarring movement effectively disarming the major.

Chuck completely oblivious to what was happening not a few feet away from him as he continued making dinner for himself and Sarah when he heard the not so imperceptible sound of what sounded like metal hitting the tile surface in the hallway, immediately raising alarm bells inside his mind,unconsciously dropping the plastic spoon that he was using to stir the hamburger helper,and as smart as it seemed at the time he immediately regretted moving from in front of the stove as a masked man,scratch that a very heavy masked man came flying into him even though it clearly wasn't of his own volition as his burly bodyguard staggered towards them hauling the masked man off him by his throat,Carter just barely bought his thumbs up in time to stop the major's large hands from crushing his larynx.

Carter fought and killed more than a couple bigger men in his day but even with two tranq darts in him the old bastard just wouldn't go down..The older man's grip was unrelenting,and try as he might he just couldn't find his footing,letting his training take over.

Feigning,well not really feigning but using the panic that set in for that few seconds while he was being strangled with the erratic movements of his feet,using that momentum when his feet came in line with his attacker he forcefully kicked his feet out aiming for the insides of the knee caps of the major.

Feeling the pressure on his neck almost immediately abate he instinctively rolled back away from his assailant one hand reaching for the tranq darts while the other ghosted along his soar throat,before his opponent could fully bring himself vertical from his kneeling position another dart was deposited this time into his cheek.

Seeing the cloudy eyes of the big man before him,he realized the drug was finally taking effect,he leapt from his position and with a little running start bringing his leg back he delivered a size twelve boot to the temple of Casey effectively knocking him out.

In the the back of his mind Carter could discern the yelps and shouts of encouragement from the idiot who was cheering on the man who wanted to kill him but didn't pay him a second thought before he heard rubber squeak against the tile (What the hell how much mop n' glow did they use)absentmindedly shaking his head to clear the random thought he saw the outline of his mark trying to sneak up on him lamp in tow.

"Don't" The word wasn't even fully out of his mouth when he felt the ceramic part of the lamp breaking across the back of his head.

Chuck wasn't sure were he got the courage from,but seeing the masked man barely affected by his sudden attack made a sense of dread fill his stomach which he was sure spilled through to his face as he started back pedalling taking slow deliberate steps away from the man staring silently at him,since receiving the intersect dying was always a very real possibility but there was always either Casey or Sarah there to protect him and seeing the unconscious form of the less attractive of the two, from his protective detail laid out his thoughts immediately went to Sarah. After a year of uncertainty he finally thought he had a chance to just enjoy a night,this night with Sarah,nothing spy related just two people on a date and after what happened with Long Shore he finally thought he saw her real feelings towards him come out and that in itself had him happier than he had been since the whole Bryce screwing with him yet again happened,even the threat of being hauled off into a bunker somewhere couldn't take that away from him, but now well date night wasn't going all that well.

The porsche was probably pushing it's limit along the highway as Sarah put a considerable amount of force onto the gas pedal as she hurried to Echo Park. She was already on her way to Chuck's for their date when an almost frantic sounding Langston Graham called demanding she secure the asset . Heaving a sigh she couldn't even remember the last time she had a real date and now all that was out the window,what trouble could Chuck of possibly got into since she last saw him was beyond her,her random thought vanished as she pulled up to the apartment complex,exiting she drew her desert eagle from her waist band and made her way cautiously to the front door. Opening the door with her left hand while aiming with her right she entered,on entering the unconscious body of her partner was what greeted her,panic towards Chuck immediately set in,she made her way throughout the house almost frantically forgetting her training she came up empty,a dry sob escaped her throat as she returned to her partners still unconscious body and tried to bring him to. Finally giving up after a few minutes with still no sign of Casey coming to she moved to the couch and fell into it letting her emotions take over,letting the few stray tears trickle down her cheek not bothering to dry them,she failed,she failed Chuck,the smell of smoke bought on a few more tears reminding her of just what Chuck was doing for her. Sighing she pushed back all those emotions and adorned her agents mask as she pulled out a cell and hit speed dial 3 connecting her directly to her boss. Graham answered on the first ring.

"Do we have the asset," his voice was firm but the underlying worry not for Chuck but the 'asset' irked her more than a little.

"No Chuck is gone and Casey is unconscious" came her curt reply with more than a little emphasis placed on the name Chuck than was necessary. "Orders."

"Get Casey out of their and report to DC a jet will be waiting at LAX."His voice rang with finality but she couldn't help herself.

"What about Ellie and his friends sir."

"You already have your orders you are not to contact any of them,get Casey on that plane now,Graham out." Sarah sat numbly for a few seconds warring with herself,what was this going to do to Ellie and Awesome without even thinking about Morgan. Sighing to herself she finally set about doing her duty and turned her back on everything she came to love over the past year.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

Outting the cigarette beneath his boot and taking another shot Carter silently got up from his seated position and stretched his limbs,the next few minutes wouldn't exactly be some of the fondest he's ever had but this little reunion was nothing but inevitable if he stayed alive long enough and as fate would have it,he's still here, twenty two years was much longer than he thought he'd reach,over ten years in this business,yes he had an unmanageable amount of scars adorning his body but all they did now was re affirm the fact that he's still alive. In those quiet moments in between missions when he's not in some way cutting his life expectancy down even more he lets those dark thoughts blossom,why is he even doing this anymore,he knew the chances of him doing the only thing that felt even the slightest bit right the only thing that eased his conscious somewhat hinged on the destruction of Fulcrum,hell the only serious relationship he ever had at least for him wasn't what it looked like even to him and if that wasn't fucked up enough looking from the outside in, it would seem even worse. He couldn't really blame his recruitment for the turn of events in his life,in a fucked up sort of way they saved his life but they're also responsible for every demon that he now bears.

Glancing down at his partner to gauge his readiness only to find him staring blankly at the now empty glass deep in thought,Carter didn't feel pity or any other useless emotion toward his friend,his first real friend free of the innocence of adolescence,there were a lot of men he's had to trust with his life but not only does he trust him with that he trusts him with his secrets,fears you know all that female crap he just couldn't shut up about. Looking at Chuck he couldn't think of anything reassuring to say so he did what he knew. Flopping back down onto his bench he reached over for the scotch and poured them both another more than generous serving.

Chuck wasn't deep in thought about any one thing in particular in fact his mind was quite practically racing,for the first time in quite some time Chuck was nervous, after France he changed he knew he changed and maybe sub consciously he was always like that and even though it shouldn't have, that night in Paris broke him,hell every mission he went on took a little piece of the old him away takes away his innocence but that's the night he totally put his old life behind him and embraced what he was now a spy, there was no going back and it was that night he accepted it. Blinking out of his revere he looked up into the now stoic mask of his partner and suddenly chuckled softly forgetting his plight from not more than a few seconds ago.

"You know when you actually start to get serious it worries me" His comment is only met by a smirk from Carter who motions with his head for them to head into the conference room. Without dwelling further into the nervousness that was building within him he decided to man up and just get this over , so he could surprise Ellie with an impromptu visit he hasn't seen her in five months,and with the amount of precautions that had to be taken he knew it would be hard to keep in regular contact with his sister,he's only seen her five times in the last three years and if that wasn't hard enough every time they parted would be extremely emotional for them both,this was a subject he could finally broach with Grant. Letting a small smile form on his face he followed Carter into the conference room.

**INSIDE CASTLE**

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Chuck entered the room just in time to hear his Director break off mid sentence and look directly at them before a grin stretched across his face.

"AHH speak of the devils" His voice was full of mirth which caused two pairs of eyes to roll,all eyes were now directed at the now unmasked agents,the barely audible gasps and words of disbelieve were expected,he also heard different variations of his name leave lips ranging from the breathy 'chuck' to the amused 'chuckles' to the brusque 'moron', what brought the agents away from their Chuck gazing was the other name being whispered from across the comm link.

General Beckman looked like she was seeing a ghost,her face paled considerably as the name 'Andrew' just barely came across the speakers to the conference room,Major Casey who probably had over a decade of service alongside the general knew this was the most emotion that she has probably ever let anyone see but why was a totally different question. Before he could further analyze the situation the screen returned to just two faces as the General disconnected from the live feed. Strange thought Casey definitely strange.

But the director of the C.I.A had no such qualms as he looked at the two men he once sanctioned,he even had one of them ordered killed more than once but evidently all attempts had failed. He looked them over once before speaking.

"Black Sparrow good to see you,still alive I see" the comment didn't surprise Carter,he was expecting a smart ass comment like that anyway so the retort was ready but failed to form by a quick shake of the head by his director immediately returning to his at ease stance.

Looking to avoid anymore outbursts Grant once again took control of the briefing without so much as acknowledging the General's disappearance he pressed forward.

"Carter, Carmicheal you've been going for seventeen hours so I'll make this brief,good work at the ammo dump and also carrying out your secondary objectives." The duo just nodded they knew he wasn't finished so they held their questions.

"Carmicheal their dossiers will be sent over for you to examine and vet any abnormalities I'm sure you both can take care of,"both men nodded to the request,which basically just signed some of these agents death warrant if there was the slightest thing off about anything,any leads to FULCRUM or any other baddy and Carter was going to have a long night. "Until then they are to be locked down inside Castle at both your discretion of course,and since your files are going to be released in an offer of good will to both the C.I.A and NSA we'll go over your records now." The Director looked at his two agents as if asking permission but they both knew he was just making a point because he was going to do it anyway so they just nodded once again showing their agreement. So he began going over Chuck's file as a picture of him just after his initial training was over in a black tactical suit similar to the one he wore today came on the previously unoccupied screens in Castle.

"Special agent Charles Carmicheal,oh I always get giddy when I say that"He was really milking this tonight much more than usual and Chuck realized it was all a show for the fellow Chief of Staff. "Recruited into ISIS three years ago and specializes in hand to hand combat,counter intelligence,small arms and as regulated by ISIS protocol he has completed CRT training as you all will know is SEAL training which includes S.E.R.E training, he has also completed our Interrogation training Langston which makes what you do at the FARM look tame in comparison..."

This was one of the experiences of Chuck's life that he tried to block out from conscious thought,by far his interrogation training was one of the most taxing both physically and mentally few days of his life and as much as he tried to repress those memories they always seem to surface sooner or later.

**LOCATION:UNKNOWN**

**TIME:UNKNOWN**

Consciousness came back in stages for the brunette and he groaned with the effort it took to open his eyes only to be brought back to reality of the predicament he was now in as he hung elevated from chains to a steel pipe. For what felt like days he was just beaten,no questions were asked his body was just used as a punching bag over and over again,the words of Shawn kept replaying in his head as if on some sort of perverse loop that 'quite literally your bodies going to be taken through hell but it was up to him to come back',after everything that he has been through in his life,all the pain,betrayal heartache all culminated to this point in his life and he wasn't going to fail not this time he owed it to himself and everybody else that believes in him, Morgan, Ellie ,Awesome and even Shawn.

The groan of the hinges that supported the huge metal doors that served as his prison bought him out of his inner musings as his tormentor strolled in only this time with a metallic trolley filled with numerous sharp objects and liquids that Chuck wanted nowhere near his person.

"Now that you're tender Mr. Carmicheal,who do you work for." The attacker's heavy eastern European accent made it difficult to readily discern what the hell he was saying and though he got the gist he decided to feign ignorance,he was already getting his ass kicked might as well get what little enjoyment he could out of it.

"Huh" he barely got the one syllable word out before he received an uppercut to his abdomen which was immediately followed by a jab to the chin which caused his whole body to sway on the chains that held him captive.

Holding his captive steady by the throat the interrogator decided Mr. Carmicheal needed a little more persuasion and almost gingerly made his way over to the metallic trolley and started searching through the trolley finally settling on a large military styled blade and smirked at Chuck.

"I could say this is your last chance but I'd be thoroughly disappointed if you actually broke so soon,but it's my job so Mr. Carmicheal once again I ask who do you work for." His voice was overly polite and the unveiled irony of his words made Chuck think twice,maybe he really was getting in over his head,and for the first time since he started training his mind finally started thinking logically,he could quit right now and they could protect him from the C.I.A. it would be easy,but thinking about Ellie,if he gave up now when could he honestly expect to just see her again,just hang out with Morgan or have a beer with the captain,no,he steeled himself for what was to come because right now giving up wasn't an option.

His conscious thoughts were instantly replaced as pain overloaded his already waning threshold for pain as his torturer made a deep incision into his now better defined pectoral muscle before pulling out and started making shallower cuts over his chest and abdomen. His pain filled shrieks echoed throughout the room and most certainly beyond.

"Shh shh shh" The architect of his pain was actually trying to shush him like a petulant child and if he could actually process his thoughts right now he may of even come up with a witty retort. "See this could all end now,I could put my toys away and we could actually have a humane conversation Mr. Carmicheal,because I can guarantee you it only gets worse from here on in.." Chuck could feel the darkness starting to creep forward slowly, agonizingly slow at that so with that in mind he was going to make his last stand,his last piece of defiance this was going to be his Alamo,his 300 moment .

The almost dry saliva and blood that formed in his mouth from the earlier barrage on his face was swirled together and with a herculean effort due to circumstances, and spat into the face of his attacker before a lazy almost dreamy looking smirk formed on his lips and that was all in way of a response that was given.

What happened next wasn't really expected by Chuck at least,instead of wiping it off in disgust this man actually bought his index up to the crimson stain on his cheek and lapped up a large portion and bought it to his lips and sucked it in and as if he just swallowed the sweetest nectar,he grinned malicously up at Chuck showing off his coffee stained teeth,Chuck's eyes widened in response, he seemed to pale further than his already transparent skin should allow but made no further sign of trepidation,but to no avail because both men knew Chuck was now scared shit less.

"I warned you didn't I,"The overt politeness was grating on Chuck's nerves now,especially one who just sucked down another man's blood. He was making slow calculated moves with the blade in his hand and Chuck couldn't help the way his eyes followed it while the man closed the few meters between them and grabbed the waist of Chuck's jeans and used the knife to cleave it from his body leaving Chuck in just his boxer briefs dangling from a chain in the middle of a sparsely lit room bleeding and bruised in the presence of what by all accounts now could be deemed a mad man and where his mind was taking this wasn't exactly pleasant so he just closed his eyes and waited for whatever was coming.

Chuck was mentally preparing himself for some form of pain and when none came he forced his eyes open only to see his interrogator lighting a blow torch and quickly shut his eyes again,his breathing was getting shallower by the second,he knew he lost a lot of blood by the amount caked across his body to the cuts especially the one on his chest that was still leaking,he heard the hiss that indicated that the blow torch was finally lit. He heard the footsteps instead of seeing him come towards and when they settled behind him,he could already feel the heat and he was pretty sure that the flame was still some distance away from his skin, Chuck didn't want to give him the pleasure of hearing him scream so as much as he could he readied himself for the inevitable.

Unbeknownst to the brunette currently being tortured his future partner and boss were in the surveillance room a couple doors away from his.

Shawn watches on with a cool detachment as the flame from the blow torch finally comes into contact with Chuck's skin on his back and his screams of what could not simply be said as pain met their ears over the speakers and that's when Shawn finally had enough.

"I'm pulling him." It wasn't a question poised to the shorter man it was a statement,so without even waiting for the order he left the room and headed towards the interrogation room,he wasn't like ordinary agents he didn't mind showing his feelings and he considered Chuck a friend and no doubt his future partner and seeing a friend in pain was something he already had enough experience in so the action was a no brainer.

The director smiled to himself in the now empty room,honestly he didn't expect Bartowski to last this long and now more than ever he couldn't have been happier by saving him,he now had a field ready human intersect.

As soon as he entered the room the flame from the torch was cut off and with the slight movement of directing his head towards the door the interrogator made a hasty exit,there was a reason he was the first field agent at ISIS and the interrogator was well aware of what the young man was capable of,with first hand experience to booth. Shawn made his way over to a now unconscious Chuck then turned to the corner of the room and retrieved bolt cutters where he freed the unconscious man who fell into his arms, and what happened next probably wasn't the manliest thing he's ever done but in what can only be described as a bridal carry trying his best to avoid the raw skin on Chuck's back and thigh he made his way to the medic.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

Chuck is brought out of his musings not by words but by an airy feeling that he's being watched,he blinks twice finally focusing on nothing in particular before he glanced around the now silent room and yes every single eye beside his partner was now on him especially Sarah's ,bryce and Casey,sparing them each a fleeting look he returned his attention to nothing in particular before him and waited for the briefing to continue.

A picture of the six foot three Shawn Carter then occupied the remaining screens in Castle in his blue Marine Corps Dress uniform that complemented his beige complexion,the left side of his chest was occupied with ribbons and badges complete with his saber attached to his belt but what separated him from even Casey and his impressive record was the star shaped medal hanging from his neck,the medal of honor.

While everyone may not have fully appreciated the image before them for what it truly represents, Major John Casey was not one of them,he himself has been awarded a Navy Cross so he knows what it takes to even be considered and to top it off this award was mostly awarded posthumously and while he is aware now that it was this little shit that threatened him not ten minutes ago,hell the little shit was a god damn hero so without a second thought he just rises and salutes,it may not have been military regulation but this was a matter of respect.

Hearing the noise and the movement from the corner of his eye Carter turns his head towards the source of the disturbance to see the Major at attention saluting him. He mutely studies the higher ranking officer,hell he may of held a grudge against the old bastard,but he knew his record,it was the only record he studied that was given to him on the major and agent Walker,they shared many of the same specialties but even above that Major John Casey was a marine and once a marine always a marine that in itself deserved his respect.

Turning fully towards the major he then stands at attention and returns the salute before returning to his position facing the monitors. Smiling at the interaction between the marines before he continued to address the agents because well his two counter parts were well aware of the Sergeants dossier.

"And while going over the sergeants file could be quite time consuming,so we'll just go over the highlights,recruited into the C.I.A in 2002 under project ARES" He immediately paused and looked up at the young man,he really did forget that part of his file,his stare was met by a nonchalant shrug ,this was one of the projects that came to fruition during one of the darkest times in American history and the details have been so well hidden it'll be damn near impossible to uncover unless you met someone like him, and that's the reason why almost all of the former members of the project were sanctioned and eventually killed off during the time the Intersect project was taking off. Without looking back at the younger of his two charges he continued.

"He enlisted in the united states Marine Corps in 2005 by special request from the commandant of the Marine Corps Samuel Nichols,stationed at 'Camp Lejune' in the MARSOC programme,a component of SOCOM,deployed in 2006 under MCSOCOM Detachment One ,his unit were part of three major battles including the taking and holding of Kandahar against Taliban forces and the battle of Miller's Ridge where he earned the 'Medal of Honor'he is also a recipient of a silver star, two bronze stars and four purple hearts while on active duty. In late 2007 he was transferred to the C.I.A'S Special Activities Division consisting of fellow Marines,Navy Seals and Army Rangers specializing in covert operations in the Middle East and along the horn of Africa,all consequent missions are classified,while his training has assured he is well versed SERE(Survival,Evasion,Resistence and Escape)and TCCC(Tactical Combat Casualty Care),Special Reconnaissance,Close Quarter Battles and Breaching he specializes in hand to hand combat and is an expert marksman who holds the fourth furthest confirmed killed in battle at 1,211 yards."

"We have exhausted our ties and resources in Europe,putting it simply we are stretched to the limit and quite frankly Fulcrum has now infiltrated most of Europe's clandestine agencies as we have learned the hard way,"he paused and sighed,and even without the benefit of spy training it was abundantly clear the pressure he was under,he raised his head again, after his little speech meeting the eyes of his two operatives and the despondency that was reflected in the three pair of eyes were clear to everyone present also the events leading up to such despondancy was sure to be clear as well.

Absentmindedly Chuck brought his right hand to the raised flesh that now adorned the left side of his chest and rubbed it absentmindedly for a couple seconds before catching his partner staring out of corner of his eyes causing him to stop his ministrations,that particular wound caused him a large chunk of his lung but luckily that was all he lost.

Turning towards his partner and ignoring the room in general chuck spoke,"Still not your fault man." Hearing the words directed towards him his blank stare morphed into an incredulous gaze instantaneously.

"Pfft I know" Chuck smiled at the reply and returned to his position facing the monitors with his hands crossed behind him. Smiling wistfully to himself Director Grant proceeded to end the meeting.

"I think it's safe to say this meeting is over we'll continue the briefing tomorrow at 1300,gentlemen your cars are topside,your gear is en route but your personal effects are in your respective hotel rooms,anything to add." He ended with a question directed towards his team first looking at Chuck who immediately jumped at the opportunity.

"Am I allowed to go home sir."Shocked by the question the director was quick to assure Chuck.

"I'm sorry Charles,it slipped my mind and yes you're allowed to go home."On hearing this response Chuck exhaled noticably exhaled and with it whatever doubt he had bled away with it.

"Will there be anything else gentlemen."The identical nods of heads indicating 'no' was the director's que to close his link with Castle leaving only Langston Graham staring intently down at them.

Carter didn't even try to show respect to his superior as he immediately spun without saying a word and stepped off to the back of the room where he discarded his thermal vest showing off the discoloured scarred tissue that covers most of his back that seemed to disappear into his tactical trousers which he reached into as he spun pulling out his pack and lighter simultaenously then lite the cigarette before turning back to his partner ignoring the rest of the room in general and spoke.

"You ready"

The question in itself was fairly simple to respond to but as Chuck thought about it was he really ready not just to meet his sister but work with people so closely linked with almost every fucked up turn his life took,and the more he thought about a sly smirk grew on his face which was closely mirrored by a similar smirk on his partner.


End file.
